This invention relates to electro-optical displays and other modular compact components. In particular, the invention relates to a method of manufacturing such components capable of being fully automated for producing low cost modular components also highly suitable for automated assembly in installations.
Display devices are used extensively particularly in digital circuitry to provide information for the interface for the user. However, with the advances in integrated circuitry technology progressively providing increased processing power in smaller space at reduced costs, the cost of interface devices, such as displays, becomes a larger portion of the total cost and thus more significant. Also when the cost of displaying information is low, the additional cost of displaying more information when desirable is not a deterent leading to greater design freedom. In view of these economic or cost saving benefits, it is extremely desirable to have a fully automated manufacturing process for producing display devices.
Another consideration in display devices as electronic components is modular construction. From a packaging stand-point, the display device should be sealed to prevent physical damage during automated assembly and contamination after assembly. Versatility is also advantageous to limit constraints on product design and packaging. Furthermore, it would be desirable for the display package to have terminals suitable for surface mount soldering. Of course, compactness of size is highly desirable in addition to the previously enumerated considerations and sought after advantages.